


Shut up and dance with me

by ValentineRunaway



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Andy is confusion, Dancing, First Kiss, Gary King is being extremely gay, Gary is being Gary, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, based on the movie duh, happens during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRunaway/pseuds/ValentineRunaway
Summary: As the group flees to The Mermaid, they do their best to blend in with the dancing students. Andy Knightley is trying to knock some sense into Gary, who refuses to let go of his suicide mission. The pair of friends end up dancing together, and things escalate fast, maybe for the better.Original idea by the amazing HannahIDK ;) <3





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Me trying to explain how they are dancing = dead

Number eight of the Golden Mile was The Mermaid, a pub with flashing neon lights and a large dance floor, the best kind of music playing loudly in the background. The place was full of teenagers and young adults, grinding against each other with their sweaty school uniforms and messed up hairs sticking against their forehead. Everyone was holding a drink in their hand, dancing and getting drunk at the same time and it wouldn't take long until someone was throwing up on the floor or someone would accidentally pour their drink over someone's shirt. The night in this bar was vivid. Everyone here was truly alive, living in the moment like the world was going to end.

"Oh, yeah!" Gary King laughs as he enters the bar. "This is what the kids want", he continued, knowing that he counted himself as one of those kids. He so badly wanted to get his drink and dance a little in order to forget about them, the blanks, the fucking blue blood robots that weren't robots.

"This is a bit mad, isn't it?" the most boring friend of them all, Peter Page commented and squinted at the crowd.

"This is perfect, we can hide out here. I'll get the drinks in", Oliver Chamberlain said cheerfully, tapped Peter on his shoulder before heading towards the bar. 

"Good plan, O-man", Gary yelled after him, clearly proud of his friend who didn't make it this far the last time they were doing the Golden Mile. 

"Hey!" O-man turned around and pointed at Gary. "Keep an eye out for blanks."

He winked at Gary. "You got it", Gary promised him and pointed at his friend back.

 

 

Gary King waved his fingers around in the air and started heading towards the dance floor, popping his head with the beat and moving his hands around, getting himself on the mood. Andy Knightley and Peter Page followed him without saying much else, and Steven Prince, their tall friend is left alone with his lifelong crush Sam.

Soon, Oliver "O-man" is giving drinks to everyone, and Gary starts drinking like his drink would soon be gone. Some girl pulls Peter away from them and starts dancing against him like she was a stripper. Andy looks at them for a moment, then turns to look at his black haired friend in that long jacket that just screamed _'I am going to shoot up your local high school'_.

"Do you think this is a good idea? We do not blend in at all!" Andy Knightley mutters, lifting his glasses a little higher as he takes a sip from his drink. He hated himself for drinking again, after all those years being able to go without it.

"Nah, this is great! No one will notice", Gary King promised and took another heavy sip from his drink, his Adam apple jumping as the alcohol went down into his system. Andy grabbed him by the shoulder and turned his childhood friend to look at him dead in the eyes.

"Hey! I may be drunk and I may be giving up hope, but this is getting too far", Andy commented. "We should get the fuck out while we still can."

"B-but we are so close to The World's End!" Gary muttered, waving his drink around, some drops of his beer falling down onto the floor. "I ain't turning back now", he said, but now his voice wasn't so cheerful anymore. Gary's voice was almost heartbroken, defeated. And in that second, Andy just knew that this journey was more than just getting together with friends. It was something more, maybe even the only thing that got Gary going.

"Listen, how do we know all of these people around us aren't blanks?" Andy said, his grip on Gary's shoulder tightening. "How do we know they aren't trying to turn us into robots right this second?"

"You clearly need to drink more, Andy boy. Forget about the worries and relax! No one has noticed us!" Gary promises, even if he had noticed all those people who stared at them outside, barely moving. The whole town had noticed them, that was obvious. Andy Knightley points his finger up towards the ceiling and is about to say something, but he looses his balance and almost falls, if Gary had not caught him into his arms. They look at each other, feeling a bit awkward before pulling away from each other.

 

 

"See anyone familiar?" Oliver asked. He had appeared out of nowhere, but both Gary and Andy didn't care much. Peter has returned back to them, his shirt a little open and a clear lipstick mark in his cheek. Gary King finished his drink quickly and then, he sees something he has seen before. Peter looks a little lost, and Andy is at that point of being drunk that he no longer cared for anything, but both of them end up staring at the same direction too.

They saw three girls approaching them, wearing school uniforms, expect they had pulled their skirts higher, opened their shirts a little and put on makeup that they couldn't wear at school. Two blondes, and one redhead between them.

"The marmalade sandwich", all three of them mutter out loud. Gary drops his drink to the ground, the glass shattering into pieces and Andy suddenly realizes that it's clearly a trap. Why in the hell would three young girls be attracted to them, three old drunk men with blood on their clothes? Andy Knightley grabbed Gary by the shoulder again and pulled him close. One of the girls walked over to Peter and once again, he was being buried in kisses and he had the most uncomfortable look on his face that just screamed _'help me'_.

The two other girls circled around them, but Andy wrapped his other arm around Gary's waist and pulled him closer, and the girls immediately gave up, realizing that they couldn't fit between them. They moved away from them, still lurking nearby for any moment the two men would be alone. Andy turns to look at Gary and their eyes meet, faces so close together that they could feel each other's breathing. 

 

"Gay move", Gary comments.

"Shut the fuck up", Andy mutters and lets go of his friend.

"We should keep making gay moves", Gary suggested.

"No."

 

 

Gary moves both of his hands over Andy's shoulders and looks at him with that look that only screams trouble. Eyebrows raised high, eyes wide open, mouth curved into a wicked smile. "Dance with me", Gary said, no, ordered, his nails clenching tightly through the fabric against Andy's skin.

"What?" Andy muttered out, squinting his eyes. His glasses almost fell down, but Gary was quick to think and he lifted them up, making sure they were sitting well over the man's round nose.

"If we dance, then the blanks will leave us alone. I mean, look at Peter", he said. Both of them turned towards their friend, and there he was, making out with a young girl he had just met. The two other parts of the marmalade sandwich were standing next to him, eyes piercing at the two of them. Gary looked back at his friend, his livelong friend, the best of them all. He gave him a smile.

"I am your king, and you are my knight", Gary said, smirking at his own joke. "Get it? 'Cos I am Gary _King_ , and you're Andy _Knightley_?"

Andy sighs and he shakes his head.

"It's pointless arguing with you", he mutters.

"Oh shut up and dance with me!"

 

 

Gary pulls Andy to the empty spot on the dance floor and he starts grooving, even if Gary King is a horrible dancer. Andy is first just watching him, not really knowing what to do. Gary is just nodding his head, throwing his arms into the air, kicking his feet around and swirling in circles. "C'mon, big boy! Dance with me", he shouts, throwing his coat around and pointing at Andy. He moves his hand into a peace sign and moves the hand over his eyes, just like in that one movie. He then points at the crowd while thrusting his hips against the air. Andy rubs his forehead.

"Don't be a buzzkill", Gary mutters and he starts stepping towards the big guy, moving and jumping in a weird rhythm. Finally, Andy laughs, probably because he was drunk or very, very embarrassed. But nobody was even looking at them, expect O-man, who had a weird smile on his face.

"C'mon, you know some high school dances at least?" Gary says and he grabs the man by the hands, guides one of Andy's hands to his own waist and he starts stepping to their right. Andy is able to keep up with him, and he moves with him almost perfectly. Gary makes them start stepping towards the other direction, hands pointed out straight to show what way they were going. They make a few spins and circles together, and Gary looks at Andy with a bright smile.

"You never told me you know how to dance", he commented. Andy rolls his eyes and quickly lifts up his glasses.

"I know how to keep up with your stupid ass", he spits back. 

"Oh, shut it. I know you are enjoying this", Gary laughed. He then spins himself around, his back facing Andy. Completely out of nowhere, Gary presses his body against Andy's plump form and starts ... doing something with his lower body that Andy tries to ignore.

"This is called 'blending in'. I'm imitating what that girl is doing!", Gary yells at him and points at the blonde girl who is also giving some kind of a lap dance to Peter, the poor man who looks like he is lost. Andy curses, and judging from his voice, he is already so done with Gary.

"Live in the moment, honey!" Gary King yells, reaches for Andy's hands and places them on his hips before making circles with his bottom.

"This is fucking gay, Gary!" 

"My name is 'Gay' if you erase the 'R'!"

"Bloody hell!"

 

 

Andy pushes Gary away from him and Gary turns around, pouting his lips. But then he realizes that Andy isn't actually mad at him. No, he just looks ... flustered. Maybe even shy. Gary chuckles and is about to make a joke about _'getting erections at awkward moments'_ , but then he realizes the rest of the marmalade sandwich is coming towards them again.

"We gotta keep dancing, or those blanks will suck our souls out!" Gary mutters and he starts pulling Andy away from them, getting lost between the young dancers. "Alright, fine! Let's dance something that is a bit more straight!" Andy yells after him and finally, they stop, the students already moving away from the two of them to give them enough space to dance.

"Dancing is never straight, at least not with you. C'mon, let's do the Cha-Cha slide."

 

 

Gary moves to stand next to Andy and they look at each other before giving each other confident nods. The song playing was nothing near to "Cha-Cha slide", but the rhythm was something they could still work on. They start with two steps on the left, then back to right, eyes always looking into each others eyes or at their own feet. They jump forward, then they stomp their right food against the colorful dance floor and wave their bodies around. Everyone knows how the Cha-Cha slide goes, at least some parts of it, but no one is joining their dance moves, because the beat drops and no longer does their silly dance fit to the song.

Gary looks at his friend, and nods his head a few times. 

"Ballet next?" Gary suggests. Andy shakes his head as a big 'no'.

"Shuffling?" Andy suggests and looks at his friend. "Yeah, okay", Gary nods in agreement.

Both of them are doing their best take on shuffling, trying to imitate what they saw in some music video from 2011, or something like that. And they nail it just right, and they are smiling at each other, both of them proud of their great dance moves. They stomp and jump against the ground so well, that the dance floor almost breaks under them, the colorful tiles shining a bit brighter under their feet.

But then, the ginger and blondie are heading towards them again, probably trying to dance with them and seduce them. Both of them hiss and gulp and Gary jumps into Andy's arms. Literally.

 

 

'Take on me' starts suddenly playing. It's not entirely the original version of it. It has new beats and the chorus is much stronger, something that makes everyone tap their feet against the ground. 

Gary turns to look at Andy, realizing that he was being held like a princess in distress. His arms around Andy, behind his neck, touching his short hair. Andy just stared at him, not even realizing he had taken his friend in his arms. They look at each other, the famous song about to play its chorus and they nod to each other. Why the hell not. Both of them were fucking drunk, surrounded by robots - erm, blanks, and on top of that, life sucked.

 

Gary drops down onto the floor for a second, only to bounce himself back up. Andy's hands move quickly to his hips and he lifts his little emo buddy up into the air. Andy starts spinning around and Gary spreads his arms around like he was flying, a plane in the sky, owl in the night, free. All of the colors of the rainbow shine against his face, creating beautiful patterns and vibrant color schemes. Andy looks up at him with a soft smile, a smile that was true bliss.

It was like they were kids again. Well, teenagers, back in school.

Secretly in love with each other.

 

 

 

Andy lets Gary fall down slowly, and Gary spreads his legs open, doing the best split he can without feeling too much pain in his legs. It looked they were a part of 'Dancing with the stars', expect they were no stars. Andy grabs him by the waist again and they start doing the best waltz dance they can, imitating what they had seen other more talented people do. People move out of their way as Andy and Gary make the dance floor theirs, totally owning it.

The second - or the third? They lost count already - chorus was soon going to start and Andy stops them. His hand on Gary's oh so tiny waist, he steps to the side, and lowers Gary towards the floor. Gary keeps his hand on Andy's shoulders, making sure he doesn't fall and he playfully kicks his legs up in the air and laughs.

The chorus starts and Andy Knightley doesn't pick his friend back up again. He doesn't continue the dance. He just looks down at Gary with a blissful smile before his face turns serious. Gary was smiling too, his smile wider than ever before, but his smile never disappears. He has never felt this happy.

The neon lights are moving around them and god, it's been a while since Gary has seen something so simple yet so beautiful. It's just his best friend, Andy, with his stupid crooked glasses. His beautiful hair and those cute lips parted ever so lightly. The music felt just right for the moment, and the lights that were now glowing between blue and purple made Andy Knightley look even better than ever before.

Without even realizing it, Gary has moved his hand to cup Andy's cheek and he pulls the man down enough so he can reach his lips. Their mouths crash together and Gary feels like he is finally alive - after all these years without seeing Andy, feeling completely miserable and hopeless about the future, he finally understands why - he was nothing without his best friend, the man he loved the most in the world. He moves deep into the kiss, eyes closed, heart fluttering. He can taste the beer in Andy's lips, or maybe it was his own lips that had that strong alcoholic taste that almost burned your tongue. He can also taste the tap water, the snacks they ate some time ago and his own taste that came somehow from Andy's breath. He can also taste the blue blood that had splattered over Andy's face, and it tasted like a mix of gum and mint that had gone bad. Still, weirdly arousing. Gary King could feel his body tense and relax at the same time - his upper body was holding tightly onto Andy, while his legs were melting and sliding against the slippery floor. He moves his lips silently over Andy's mouth, tasting and savoring the moment like it was the best thing he has ever had. And it probably was the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

Andy was surprised by the kiss, and he wasn't really sure what to do. His eyes stayed open for a few seconds, looking around as to say _'what the fuck is going on'_ , but it didn't take long until he relaxed onto the kiss too. Andy held tightly onto Gary, the music playing around them, everything around them moving in slow motion. It was all like a romantic movie.

 

 

Andy finally breaks away from the kiss, coming back to the real world and he looks down at his friend with a confused look, like he could not believe what had just happened. Gary King opens his eyes, too, and looks around a little awkwardly. There is an awkward silence between them, and they can feel the other dancers just glaring at them, waiting for them to get a move on.

"I swear that wasn't just a drunk kiss", Gary mumbles out, his face serious but his voice is shaky, tired, clearly drunk.

"But you are drunk!" Andy protests.

"Yeah", King concedes. "Wait, no. _We're_ drunk", Gary corrects himself and finger guns his friend. Andy sighs, rolls his eyes and he lets go of Gary, dropping the man on the floor. A loud 'ow' echoed around the club.

 

 

Andy turns around and sees all of his friends staring at him with wide eyes. Steven has his mouth open and so does Sam, expect Sam looks more disgusted by what she had seen. O-man has his eyebrows raised high and he does not seem pleased, for some reason. Peter is also with them, but he looks like he is half asleep, and he is covered in lipstick marks. For some reason, he has a tie around his head like it was a hat.

"W.T.F?" Oliver mutters out. Andy is opening his mouth, trying to explain what had just happened, but Gary jumps up from the floor behind him and starts heading towards the exit.

"There is no time to explain! Off to the next stop!" Gary yells. 

"I agree!" Steven yells like he had seen enough of this place. Others follow after Gary without looking for more explanation. They had seen enough crazy shit tonight that nothing could surprise them anymore. 

 

While they were still inside the pub, Gary looks behind him and meets his eyes with Andy's, and for a single second, he flashes his friend a smile before turning again and jumping out of this hellhole. Andy can't help but smile too.


End file.
